monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sechmet Saytara
Sechmet Saytara ' - Córka dżinna ifryta (mama) i Sfinksa (ojciec) Dziewczyna jest pewną siebie i waleczną upiorką która w kwestii zemsty nie zna litości..Zadebiutowała w filmie On the trail of The Mummy jako główna antagonistka.Pochodzi z Egiptu. Jej zwierzakiem jest złota orlica imieniem Euphoria Glade. Sechmet w brew pozorom stwarzanym przez swoje upodobania, zachowanie czy nawet styl ubioru, nie jest divą i nie dąży do bycia obiektem powszechnego podziwu i tytułu "Szkolnej Miss pięknośći i popularności wszechczasów", nie. Sechmet pragnie jedynie by inne osoby dostrzegły w niej swego rodzaju lidera oraz wodza, guru a jej słowa były traktowane z najwyższą rangą. W chwilach stresu, z dziewczyny wychodzi prawdziwa dyktatorka, lubi mieć kontrolę nad wszystkim. Osobowość Sechmet jest wyniosłą i pewną siebie osobą. Dobrze wie czego chce od (nie)życia, najbardziej denerwuje ją, gdy ktoś próbuje ją skompromitować lub obrazić. Jej zemsty są okrutne i pozbawione litości. Cechuje ją duży spryt i odwaga. Jest gotowa komuś zaszkodzić, by osiągnąć swój cel, często przysłowiowo "idzie po trupach do celu" divą nie jest, nie zależy jej na tym by czczono jej osobę, wysławiano jej imię, dawano prezenty etc, nie. Sechemt pragnie jedynie by ją zauważano, szanowano i traktowano jak guru, to dziewczyna często pozbawiona litości oraz mściwa a nie zołzowata czy przewraźliwiona na swoim punkcie. Swoim wyglądem lubi podkreślać bogatszy od większości uczniów status materialny, nie osiaga swoich celów przy pomocy talentów czy ciężkiej pracy, bardzo często za Sechemt brudną robotę odwalają inni. Dziewczyna ma szczerze i głęboko w nosie opinię innych, lubi swój sposób postępowania wyznaje zasadę "jak coś się nie podoba, won!" jest potwornie pogardliwa i nie zadowala się byle kim, starannie ma wyrobiony gust, którego od wielu lat nie zmienia. Gdyby hybryda częściej zwracała uwagę na istnienie innych osób, z pewnościa była by bardzo szanowaną osobą z ogromnym potencjałem na lidera, pottrafi niemal wszystko utrzymać w ryzach, zapanować nad tłumem i zawsze zachowuje zimną krew. Wygląd Sechmet to wysoka dziewczyna o ciemno beżowej, bardziej podpadającej pod pomarańcz skórze fakturą przypominającą pancerz skorpiona, ta faktura skóry spowodowana jest dżinnowymi korzeniami, na twarzy upiorki widać lwi nosek, część twarzy jest w ciemniejszym odcieniu od reszty, tęczówki Sechemt są w czystym błękicie, oczy ma charakterystycznie wydłuzone, tak jakkarmazynowe usta. Na buzi upiorki często gości bardzo charakterystyczny sarkastyczny uśmieszek, z głowy upiorki wyrasta para uszu - przypominają one połączenie uszu lwa z uszami dżinna. Środek uszu Sechmet jest w jasnej barwie żółci, włosy hybrydy są bardzo puszyste w ciemnym odcieniu platynowego blondu, a brwi dziewczyny sa czarne. Kości policzkowe Sechmet są wyrażiste. Palce dziewczyna ma bardzo długie z mocnymi paznokciami, z kości ogonowej Sechemt wyrasta ogonek pokryty dżinnowymi "zdobieniami" Relacje Nie ma co ukrywać, Sechmet ma ciężki charakterek.Jest kapryśna i ciut no dobra, potwornie rozpieszczona, może dlatego kiedy coś utraci robi się opryskliwa? Dziewczyna to mistrzyni planowania, zanim zacznie coś robić planuje to tygodniami lub miesiącami. Nie trudno się domyśleć, że dziewczyna to typ samotnika. Sechmet wspaniale zna się na psychologii i potrafi przełożyć swoje doświadczenia na innych by osiągnąć wytyczone cele. Nigdy nie robi niczego pochopnie. Sechmet ma nauczanie indywidualne w dormitorium i z klasą widzi się jedynie na korytarzu lub obiedzie ewentualnie w czasie wolnym. Do straszyceum trafiła z inicjatywy rodziców, którzy mieli szczerze dość jej ego i kapryśności. 'Rodzina Sechmet jest córką dżinna Ifryta (matka) i sfinksa (ojciec), pochodzi z bogatego i cenionego rodu. Jest jedynaczką. Dziewczyna nie ukrywa swojego dobrego i bogatego pochodzenia, rodzice upiorki bardzo ją kochają i spełniali jej każdą zachciankę, nawet jeśli była dziwaczna. Opiekunowie Sechmet rozpuścili Sechmet jak dziadowski bicz, lecz żałują lat podporządkowywania się córce i próbują naprawić popełnione w przeszłości błędy wychowawcze. 'Przyjaciele' 'Rawrchelle Growl' Na tę chwilę Sechmet nie ma bliższych przyjaciół. Lwicy imponują jednak osoby o tak samo trudnym charakterze jak jej. Jednak na razie nie spotkała nikogo, kto choć trochę ją przypomina oprócz Rawrchelle Growl. Sech od razu ją polubiła. Podziwia także jej niesamowite pomysły i wyczucie stylu. 'Wrogowie' Sech ma naprawdę wiele swoich nie zwolenników. Należą do nich np. Blair DeGhoul, która ma Sechmet za osobę zołzowatą, Marcy La'Sweet która obawia się dziewczyny. 'Miłość' Sech nie dba o takie sprawy., nie jest upiorką kochliwą. Jedyne co kocha to bycie w centrum zainteresowania tłumu i rodziny. Zdolności *'Zwinność '- Sechmet jest niesamowicie zwinna i szybka. *'Chowanie i pokazywanie pazurów -' Dziewczyna może chować (i tak już swoje długie paznokcie) jak i je "wysuwać". *'Zamiana w dym '- będąc jedynie w połowie dżinnem dziewczyna nie potrafi spełniać życzeń, może za to zamienić się w obłok złotawego dymu. Zainteresowania *'Psychologia '- Hybryda odkąd pamięta wykazywała wielkie zainteresowanie potworzą psychiką i wpływem gestów na wybory innych. *'Wojsko' - Sechmet bardzo interesuje się tym tematem, podziwia wszystkie zorganizowane i zdyscyplinowane osoby. Ciekawostki *Jej imię nawiązuje do egipskiej bogini wojny i zemsty Sechmet. Nazwisko dziewczyny w przetłumaczeniu oznacza "Kontrola". *Wspaniale zna się na psychologi behawioralnej i w przyszłości chce zostać psychologiem. *Ma słabość do cytrusów. *Nowy basic zawdzięcza PixieGiggler. Drop Dead Diary *'Moja Buu-nikalna cecha: '''Poszukuję! Przede mną nigdy nic nie zostało ukryte, jestem za dobra w tym co robię. *'Ksywka:' Cesarzowa *'W szkole najbardziej lubi...: Języki martwe. *'A najmniej...: '''Historia. *'Ulubione powiedzonko: 'Ojć, tak miało być. *'Sekrety jej pokoju: 'Pokój Sechmet znajduje się w wielkiej piramidzie, jej łóżko to tak naprawdę grobowiec. Nie zapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Na jej buzi często gości charakterystyczny tylko dla niej uśmieszek. *Bardzo często komuś ubliża. *Nosi na sobie pokaźną ilość biżuterii. Wystąpienia *On the trail of the Mummy Klasyczny potwór thumb|left '''Sfinks ' – mityczne stworzenie, przedstawiane zazwyczaj jako lew z ludzką głową. Wizerunek ten wywodzi się z czasów egipskiego Starego Państwa - tworzonym wówczas rzeźbom starożytni Grecy nadali nazwę, określającą żeńskiego potwora, "dusicielkę", wywodzącą się z greckiej mitologii. Podobne stworzenia pojawiają się także w kulturze południowo-wschodniej Azji. W europejskiej sztuce, sfinks stał się popularnym motywem zdobniczym w renesansie. Później wizerunek tego stworzenia, często bardzo zbliżony do oryginalnej, egipskiej wersji, pojawił się w wielu innych kulturach. thumb|left|114px '''Dżinny – demony i duchy powstałe z czystego ognia bez dymu (w niektórych wersjach wierzeń z czystego płomienia oraz obłoku pary), które posiadają nadnaturalną potęgę i są niewidzialne, mogą jednak przyjmować dowolną postać (człowieka, zwierzęcia lub potwora). Utożsamiały one wrogie człowiekowi siły natury. Uważano ich za mieszkańców pustyni. Wiara w dżinny stanowiła bardzo istotny składnik religii Arabów w okresie przed islamem. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Egipt, nazwa oficjalna Arabska Republika Egiptu – państwo położone w północno-wschodniej Afryce z półwyspem Synaj w zachodniej Azji. Egipt graniczy z Izraelem i Strefą Gazy na północnym wschodzie, Sudanem na południu i Libią na zachodzie. Od północy rozpościera się Morze Śródziemne, a na wschodzie Morze Czerwone. W Egipcie przeważa klimat skrajnie suchy zwrotnikowy. Roczna suma opadów na ogół nie przekracza kilkudziesięciu milimetrów. Z tego względu większość ludności zamieszkuje tereny w delcie i dolinie Nilu. Nad rzeką istnieje oaza nadrzeczna, której długość wynosi niecałe 3 tys. kilometrów. Od tysiącleci w Egipcie tworzono system sztucznego nawadniania, znacznie zwiększając powierzchnię gruntów uprawnych Galeria Sechmet Saytara.jpg|Oficialny paintowy art sechmet. Galeria rysunków Sechmet ID.jpg Sechmet.jpg|pierwszy art Sech. TakaSeSechmet.jpg Sech portret.jpg Sechmet szkic w pełnii.jpg|Szkic stroju, który zawdzięcza PixieGiggler W różnych seriach Sechmet NS.jpg|New Scaremester Sechmet strój random.jpg Galeria od Innych Intrygantki2.png|Rawrchelle Growl i Sechmet nawiązują "Szatańską współpracę".Od LilyWolf. Sechmet Skullette.png|Skullette Sechmet od Pixie.Giggler Meta timeline *Luty 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes i Amity.Gala o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Sechmet Saytara *Marzec 2016-Sechmet zalicza filmowy debiut *Kwiecień 2016-Rochi mouscedes przejmuje pełne prawa nad postacią Sechmet. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Sechmet oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Egipt Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija